The Way He Looks
by RK13
Summary: Mimi has procrastinated on one of the biggest things in her life and before she can continue working she has to stop and give some relationship advice. *Added some Rika and Ryo fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.**

She had always been a procrastinator but this was ridiculous. She had pinpricks all over her fingers and fabric flowing all around her. Biting her lip, she leaned over getting a closer look at the dress wishing she could be done already. There were only two more days until the big day and she was so preoccupied with everything else going on that she hadn't had time to complete the finishing touches.

Mimi absolutely loved her dress. It was a beautiful fit and flare gown, with a sweetheart neckline, adorned with lace applique on English net. All that she needed now was the embellishment. It was painstaking work sewing on the Swarovski crystals but she knew it would be worth it; she just wished she had finished sooner.

After finishing the last piece she was working on, Mimi decided a break was in order. If she didn't get some caffeine in her system soon she would pass out from sleep deprivation. Yawning, she stood up and tied her robe closed, slipping on her slippers before she headed into the kitchen. She quickly went to work putting the water to boil and getting the coffee and sugar out of the pantry. As she was waiting for the water to heat she heard a buzz at her door. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she made her way to the door.

She held down the intercom button, "Hello?"

"It's me, Rika! Let me in! It's freezing out here!"

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah I know it's late, just let me in! It's cold out here."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Really? I had no idea."

"Mimi!" Instead of responding she just buzzed her in and waited for her to come upstairs. In a few minutes she heard a knock at her door and Mimi went to let her inside.

"To what do I owe the pleasure dear sister?"

"Someone's grouchy, that's usually my department. Oh coffee hand it over," she said, reaching for Mimi's cup.

"Grab your own, the water is still warm," Mimi said, motioning toward the kitchen. She followed Rika, stopping to sit at the barstool. "Seriously though, what's up? Is everything okay?"

Rika ignored her and continued making what she called coffee. Mimi considered it more to be sugared milk. She waited, watching as Rika took a sip from her mug and hesitantly brought her eyes up to Mimi.

"He told me he loved me," she mumbled, a blush falling on her cheeks. Mimi reeled in her excitement, she knew if she made a big deal about it Rika wouldn't elaborate and Mimi wanted to hear all the details. Her dress was forgotten for the moment as she turned to her sister, hiding the smile on her face with her mug.

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything! I did a stupid head nod thing and then left," Rika said, slamming her cup down. She still didn't look at Mimi, instead watching her coffee slosh back and forth.

"Okay that's not that bad it could be worse."

"Stupid Ryo and his perfect hair and perfect teeth, always knowing the perfect thing to say," Rika grumbled to herself completely ignoring Mimi.

"Rika calm down," Mimi said as she placed her mug down. She could tell it was really freaking her sister out and she wanted to help.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly, slowly meeting her eyes.

"That I loved Matt?" She guessed looking for confirmation. Rika nodded looking at her earnestly and Mimi tried to think of the best way to answer. "I don't really know when it specifically happened; it just kind of came out of nowhere. I fell in love with his expressions. Like whenever he sees T.K. his eyes light up and this look of pride comes on his face, like, this is _my_ brother, I just love that look. Or when he plays me a new song he's working on. I love how engrossed he is with it, he closes his eyes and shuts out the rest of the world, it's just him and his guitar, and a look of calmness just washes over him. Or when he hangs out with Tai and they are joking around, he does this little smirk and you just know they are gonna get in trouble. And then one day it clicked, I wanted to be at the receiving end of one of those looks and I wanted to spend the rest of my life getting to know every little facial expression, even the sad ones. Like the half smile he makes around his mom, his lips quirk to the left but his eyes never really brighten," she paused taking a sip of her coffee, "I guess that's when I knew for sure that it was love, when I realized that I would do anything to bring out his smile."

Rika idly drew circles around her mug, thinking about all Mimi said. "I think I love him," she whispered, slowly looking up. Mimi smiled, it was obvious that she did, she was glad Rika finally admitted it.

"Go tell him," she said encouragingly, patting her hand softly. Rika smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse. She gave Mimi a brief hug, and her eyes caught sight of the dress.

"It's beautiful you know," she said smiling at Mimi.

"It's not quite done, just needs a few more crystals," she winked and Rika just shook her head, laughing at her sister's need for more jewels. They broke apart and Mimi watched her as she walked to the door.

Before she left she turned around and smiled at Mimi, "You know you already have one of those looks right? Whenever he sees you his face tilts to the side and his eyes are directed at only you, like nothing else matters, and he gets this stupid grin on his face, like he can't believe you agreed to marry him. It's actually kind of gross he really needs to not do that in public," she smirked as she barely missed the pillow Mimi threw at her head. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, geez."

"Bye Rika!"

"Bye Mimi!" and with that Mimi was left alone to finish her dress. When she was finished she held it up and examined the dress, it was perfect. She couldn't wait to see Matt's face when he saw her in it.

**Author's note: Sorry if the characters seem a little OC I haven't written a Digimon fanfic in a long time. I've always thought it'd be cool if Mimi was Rika's older sister, I don't really know why but I like the idea. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Ryo: Wanna go eat?

Rika: Sure, I'll meet you at Mike's

She was already regretting agreeing to come. She didn't want to admit anything just yet, but it was too late now. He happened to look up right when she walked into the diner. She nodded her head in greeting and slid into the booth across from him. She picked up the menu squinting her eyes, determined to focus on the menu alone and ignore the man before her.

After a few minutes of silence Ryo decided enough was enough, he was pretty sure she had already read the menu five times over. Gathering up his courage he took a deep breath and asked what he'd been wondering about all night, "So are we just going to ignore what I said yesterday?"

"Sounds like a plan!" She said keeping her eyes on the menu.

"Rika," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She put down the menu, slowly meeting his eyes. She could see the annoyance on his face, but she could also see the worry hidden in his eyes. As well as his messy bed head, which was a telltale sign that he hadn't gotten much sleep. She turned away from him, reverting her eyes back to the menu, "IthinkIloveyoutoo," she mumbled, slightly blushing.

She refused to look up; she could already feel the idiotic grin radiating from his face. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you," he said, his voice filled with mirth.

Rika looked up with a sly smile, "Well that's too bad, cause I won't be repeating it anytime soon," and she lifted up her menu to examine it some more. She was determined to make him break first.

"Come on pumpkin, I just wanna hear it again; a little slower and more coherent," he ended with a chuckle. Rika would never admit it but she secretly loved it when he called her pumpkin. She crossed her arms in mock annoyance looking him straight in the face. She noticed the corners of his eyes creased when he smiled at her and he had a slight dimple on the left side of his face. She could feel her cheeks heating up; he always had a way of making her feel nervous and happy at the same time.

She brought her eyes back up to his and took a deep breath, "I love you." And if it was even possible his smile grew even bigger. Rika's blush deepened and before he could comment on it she threw her rolled up napkin at his face.

He laughed, "I love you too, Wildcat." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Rika smiled into the kiss and when Ryo pulled away she couldn't hide the stupid grin on her face no matter how hard she tried, and she didn't want to.

**Author's note: I just love Rika and Ryo! Not sure how canon it was but I'm happy with it! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
